Unfinished
by penofme
Summary: Kurt Hummel is having a sudden burst...toward none other than a little 'unreachable' Quinn Fabray. ONE SHOT. WARNING : Contain minor spoilers from 2x04 "Duets"


**This story is inspired from the preview scene of "Duets", combine with my obsessive fantasy about Kurt and Quinn pairing! :p I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Reviews are very appreciated...**

* * *

Something wrong happened to me these last few hours.

It all begins at the first school break, when all of us, as usual, gathered in the choir room, to discuss our assignment from Mr Schuester.

Mr Schue brought a new member to the Glee Club that morning. The boy who had become school's hot and flaming topic, particularly among girls, high school football athletes, and surprisingly, among Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike, too . His name is Sam Evans. Before Mr. Schue brought him into the choir room, I never really pay attention to him during my usual school time.

I browse the entire physic of Sam when he was standing in front of us, facing us all. He is a handsome young man with talented sports-boy and good-singer stereotype. He is shy in nature. But Finn and Puck never stops giving him a crowded applause, often encouraged him. When Sam began to introduce himself to us, I could hear Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes whispered to each other. Rachel sat next to Finn. Her eyes narrowed, paying full attention to Sam. But it doesn't surprise me at all, until the time when I turn my head to my right side.

Quinn was sitting right next to me. I've never seen anything like that in Quinn's face before this. Her eyes looked very bright watching the view in front of her. Her lips were forming a thin smile. As far as I know, Quinn never showed expression like this before, even to Finn or Puck. I can feel it. Quinn Fabray has fallen in love with Sam Evans.

Then, everything seemed already set. Mr. Schue gave us another task to sing a duet. You know what happened? Sam will be paired with Quinn. I do not know what is bothering me with fact like this. It seems that maybe Quinn's reaction to Sam was the cause.

I never really noticed, or even, fond of, Quinn Fabray, especially since she returned to joined the Cheerios. Maybe just because she's the reason why Mercedes is not hanging out with me as much as I want anymore. Maybe just because a few weeks ago, when my father lying unconscious in the hospital, she showed me how different we are, even from the most basic aspect. Maybe just because she is just being ... her. Frankly, I prefer the old Quinn. Quinn who's able to show her softer side, without the boring color of her cheerleader uniform.

The thing that I can't interpret is this freak gurgling feeling which, at that very time, very seconds, grew up in my mind. _What is wrong with the possibility of Quinn has feelings for Sam?_.

When Sam approaching Quinn, I could see his expression. The expression was exactly the same expression that Quinn gave to him when she first saw him. Somehow I can not help myself to not to hear their conversation.

"Hi ... I'm Sam Evans", Sam introduced himself to Quinn.

"Hello, Sam. .. My name is Quinn, "Quinn replied. From the tip of my eye I could see they both smiled at each other. Somehow this scene makes me congested.

After some time discussing various things about our job this week, the meeting finally ended that morning. And I could see Quinn and Sam getting more and more closer than before. Even Sam dared to embrace Quinn when we all walked out of the choir room. Mercedes, Santana, Tina, and Brittany was still whispering about I don't know what exactly, maybe they were talking about how lucky Quinn was, suddenly getting close to that Sam kid. But oddly enough, precisely the opposite facts that came out in my mind was: _how lucky Sam wa_s.

And now, here I am, standing in front of my locker, alone. Thinking about the strange turmoil that filled my mind and my heart since that morning . I wanted to hit the locker in front of me. I'm really upset with myself. Of the many possibilities, why it have to be _Quinn Fabray_ ... why it should be a girl who I never noticed specifically before? I have Mercedes ... or even Tina ... _Damn!_.

School hallway is quiet already. I walked into the auditorium, having plan to accompany Tina and Mike practicing for their duet song. All I could hear is only the sound of my shoes when I walk, until at some point I could hear the faint sound of someone ... _no_! two people ... from the chemistry class.

The girl's voice is very familiar, but I can not guess who is the owner of the boy's voice. My heart was pounding. I speed up my steps, eager to confirm the allegations that have crossed my mind since I heard the girl's voice, which none other than Quinn's.

When I've reached the chemistry class, I slowed my steps, so as not to be heard by two people inside. I peek with one eye, and at the end of the class I could see Quinn and Sam are practicing their duet song. Sam brings his guitar, and Quinn was right beside him.

They looked very intimate.

As he plays his guitar strings, Sam and Quinn were both singing,

_I'm lucky I'm in Love with my bestfriend,_  
_Lucky to have been what I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again ..._  
_Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh_

At that very moment, I can feel as there a dragon that had sniffed at my heart.

_That whiz kid could sing and play guitar!_. I could see Quinn's fascination toward Sam's guitar playing. And they are standing closer to one another.

They immediately went on to their singing,

_They do not know how long it takes .._  
_Waiting for a love like this,_  
_Everytime we say goodbye,_  
_I wish we had one more kiss ..._

And that unexpected events suddenly occurred in front of my bare eyes.

Sam's lips getting closer to Quinn's. My mouth dropped open, maybe my eyes are red, because I could feel the ripples of fire from the dragon was out already. Sam Evans will kiss Quinn Fabray... and Quinn Fabray will allow it ... and then, unexpectedly, those quiet atmosphere was destroyed by the sound of my ringing cellphone.

_Oh! Dead me!_

Sam and Quinn didn't continue their romantic activity because of my cellphone. Their heads were both turned to the source of the sound, and in an instant, their eyes catch mine.

Foolishly I just stood there, silent and stiff.

Quinn frowned, and said, "Kurt?"

It was only at that moment I ran to the outside of the school. I'm not a good runner. But then, I think I ran as fast as the wind, because only in a few seconds I had reached the main gate of the school and I managed to reach the schoolyard, though with the panting breath.

_What did I do right there?._

Then I saw my cellphone's screen. It's written,

**"1 Missed Call: Tina"**

"Tina ...", I whispered to myself.

I'm still trying to reach my breath to normal when I heard a voice from behind me, slow and ... sounded hesitant.

"Kurt".

It was Quinn.

I've been caught. My only hope is, when I turned my body, I only see Quinn there, without Sam.

And it's true. Quinn is alone there, stood, staring at me.

"Sorry, Kurt ... we shouldn't .. It's not right...",

"Not your fault, Quinn. It's mine ... I just could not resist the temptation to see _you_ ... I mean, see _you both_ there ... singing .. ", I said, with a heavy heart.

Quinn smiled faintly.

"Sam has a wonderful talent. Your voice, and his voice ... very beautiful when I hear it ", I continued, returning her smile a little.

Quinn brought herself closer to me.

"Where is Sam?" I asked.

"Well, Kurt ...your cellphone somehow made both of us aware ... maybe all of this stuff is just a little bit too fast ... I barely know him. This morning is my first meeting with him" Quinn said.

My heart felt so relieved.

"So ... where is he now?" I asked for further clarification.

"I don't know. As soon as you runaway, he also ran off somewhere, as he apologized to me ...", Quinn replied, raising his shoulders.

I smiled, and then an idea just pass in my mind.

"I'm going to help Mike and Tina practicing their duet, Quinn. Maybe if you have time ... "

"They are our competitors, Kurt ...", Quinn replied, doubtfully.

"It's not that important, right?", I said, persuaded her.

Quinn seemed to consider my idea for a moment. Then she said,

"All right. I want to if you can give me a lift to my home after seeing Tina and Mike ... Sam asked me earlier today, but because it turned out like this, maybe he is now ... "

"Of course, Quinn. I'll take you home this afternoon, " I replied.

Now the dragon in my heart is asleep again. What's left is just a flower buds that come to my heart, out of nowhere.

Then, Quinn and I walked side by side toward the auditorium.

Maybe I can't decide what kind of feeling I have for her right now yet. But clearly, today, at this very minute, nothing would make me happier than having Quinn Fabray walking beside me. Only me and her.


End file.
